Den Ei Rai Bu/Cutscenes
= Den Ei Rai Bu Cutscenes = This page is a subpage of the article for the second Kishin Douji Zenki SNES game: Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu. This page showcases all ingame cutscenes. This page might also be accessed from the article's main page via the "Cutscenes"-tabber. It also features both original Japanese from the game and the English and German text from Semerone's and Zenki's translations. Our current progress with the translation of the game's lines can be found in the Den Ei Rai Bu translation blog. More content will be added, as the translation progresses. Please keep in mind, that only two people are working on this entry so the updates might take awhile. Thank you for your patience. Intro closed= Kishin Douji ZENKI - Den Ei Rai Bu|A video of the game's intro cutscene. Speakers: Narrator, Gagara, Chiaki Enno, Diamond Dragon Additional mentions: Hyouinomi (aka Fruits of Possession), Hyouijuu (aka Possession Beasts), Karuma, Guren, Goura, Zenki, Diamond Axe Feel free to click '''Intro', if you want to view this cutscene. Click closed, if you want to close this tabber again.'' |-|Intro= |-|Summary= Summary The intro basically explains how Karuma uses the Hyouinomi to transform people into Hyouijuu, which then blindly follow her, as she reaches out for her goal to awaken the world ending beast. To stop her, Chiaki, her Guardian Deity Zenki the Demon God and their friends go on an adventure through time to prove their worth to the Diamond Dragon to claim his Diamond Axe, so they can defeat Karuma and prevent her from ending the world as we know it. Translation Notes Please keep in mind, that the speakers are only assumed by the context of the corresponding dialogue. They aren't directly being stated in the intro. Goura's introduction The translation of this entry hasn't started, yet, but it will be added soon, so stay tuned for more new content! Hiruda's introduction closed= Chiaki encounters Hiruda DERB.png|Chiaki's encounter with Hiruda Speakers: Hiruda, Chiaki Enno Feel free to click '''Hiruda's intro', if you want to view this cutscene. Click closed, if you want to close this tabber again.'' |-|Hiruda's intro= |-|Summary and Aftermath= Summary In this scene, Chiaki basically walks along a path outside the past time's Shikigami-chou, but then encounters Hiruda, who doesn't want to let her through. When Chiaki asks Hiruda what she means, the latter states, that she is going to kill Chiaki. This leads to Chiaki being depressed, because there's no other choice then killing Hiruda instead, as there's no way of talking her out of it, which leads to Chiaki letting out a desparate statement related to needless killings. Aftermath Shortly afterwards, the Vajura-On-Ark-cutscene triggers, which then leads to Demon God Zenki facing Hiruda in an Anime Sequence Battle. Miscellaneous * Please note, that Chiaki doesn't have an idle animation when she appears in the Anime Sequence Battle cutscenes. Only her jump-and-run sprites have this feature. ** It is likely, that this is due to her status of being a supporting character to Zenki in battle, as Chiaki never fights on her own in the Anime Sequence Battles, as the Hyouijuu would pose a grave threat to her. *** Even by using cheats, it's as not possible to play solo as Chiaki in the Anime Sequence Battles. Category:Multilingual Content Category:Den Ei Rai Bu Subpages Category:On Hold